Uh Oh!
by jrmeretis.1791
Summary: Kaito struggles to deal with his newly-awakened feelings for his friend Gakupo after their accidental kiss. Kaito/Gakupo one shot. Just fluff; nothing too explicit


This is a Kaito/Gakupo one shot fanfiction based on the MMD clip _"Uh Oh!"_ I saw this really awesome version a few months ago here: Uh Oh! clip and was very inspired by it, so I decided to write what I imagined the aftermath of that would be

Kaito is nothing less than stunned when he turns back around just in time to feel the soft pressure of Gakupo's lips against his own, and in a moment of mutual shock, neither of the two move. Once the spell is broken, however, both of them jump back away from each other. Kaito frantically wipes his mouth on the back of his sleeve, as though if he does it enough it will undo the horrible mistake that just transpired.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Gakupo says quietly, looking somewhat embarrassed and with a slightly pinker tone to his cheeks than usual.

Kaito, on the other hand, has turned beet red and can hardly vocalize the breathless response of "…um, y-yeah…me too…" Even being an attractive, 20-year-old young man, Kaito is completely inexperienced in the sex department in general, let alone with men. Certainly in his case it's by choice: he could have any number of partners if he wished to, but he's always preferred to focus on his other, more important interests in life, like singing, dancing, friends, and ice cream. Because of this, this accidental kiss is the most intimate contact Kaito's ever had with another person, so of course it leaves him feeling completely flustered.

In the days that follow, Kaito is annoyed with how unfazed Gakupo seems in light of the awkward occurrence. Gakupo seems to have been back to his normal self within a few hours, and he doesn't show any sign of lasting distress over what happened. Instead, he interacts with Kaito no differently than he ever had. In stark contrast, Kaito still struggles with the memory of what happened, torturing himself by playing it in his mind over and over again. Kaito's still not able to make eye contact with the other man for more than a second before blushing, turning away, and trying to distract himself with some menial task that he pretends to have drawn his attention.

It's a few days after "the incident" that Gakupo approaches Kaito in his usual, friendly manner that's lately begun to infuriate the younger man: how come he has to be the only one suffering so much from this ordeal, while Gakupo gets to continue on his merry way as if nothing is wrong?

"I just finished a recording and don't really have plans for the rest of the day," Gakupo says with a mild smile. "If you don't have anything else to do either, I was thinking maybe be could go out for ice cream?"

Kaito panics at the suggestion. "Uh, I'm sorry. I have…plans, later today," he responds almost instantly, dreadful thoughts of an agonizing hour of tension, awkward moments, and desperate attempts to avoid eye contact with Gakupo filling his troubled mind.

And yet Kaito repents of his hasty answer just as quickly when he sees the flash of disappointment on his friend's face. Certainly Gakupo must have begun to notice how Kaito's been avoiding him recently, and—Kaito decides—probably has no idea why or what he might have done wrong to provoke such a reaction. The two of them hung out fairly often before, and only a week ago Kaito would never have turned down an opportunity to go out with Gakupo—especially with the promise of ice cream.

At last, Kaito decides that one, second-long mistake is not going to be enough to ruin an otherwise decent friendship. "But on the other hand, I could probably push off most of it till tomorrow," Kaito concedes. Even as he spoke, Kaito was still inwardly hesitant about his decision. But by the lovely smile that blooms across Gakupo's features—and invokes an unusual but pleasant flutter in Kaito's chest—he knows he made the right decision.

As they head towards the ice cream shop, Kaito watches Gakupo discreetly. He notices that his friend's wearing a slightly more casual outfit today: instead of his traditional samurai garb, he dons black pants with a silver chain hanging from the side, a black dress shirt—top three button left undone, Kaito notices with a blush—with a loose light purple tie and a white vest. His lavender hair is in a loose braid hanging across his left shoulder, the end of which reaches nearly to his hips, with many long strands that have been left unrestrained hanging around his face. Kaito has always somewhat preferred Gakupo's more casual outfits, as the samurai ones seem a bit too flamboyant for Gakupo's calm, laidback personality. Watching him now, Kaito's notices how these tighter-fitting clothes seem to appreciate Gakupo's form a bit better, as well…

As soon as this thought crosses his mind, Kaito looks away from his friend and chastises himself. Now he knows for sure that the next hour or so are going to be very difficult for him, indeed.

By the end of their get-together, ultimately Kaito's glad about his decision to go out with Gakupo. Things didn't turn out as badly as he feared, and gradually throughout the week things return to normal between them.

But just as Kaito begins to let down his guard, once again he's met with a bombardment of feelings that confuse him. This time, the catalyst is a shot Gakupo does with Luka where he's meant to play the love-interest of the other woman. Gakupo playing as being in love with someone else isn't a new thing, but what grates on Kaito's nerves even farther is how his friend plays the role so well, so exasperatingly convincingly, and watching the rehearsals, Kaito feels uncharacteristically irritated.

These feelings of annoyance persist until the rehearsals for this film finally end and things go back to normal. In reality, Gakupo and Luka don't actually get along very well. Luka's always had a mean, unlikeable personality, and Gakupo could never be bothered trying to accommodate her or please her when he knows she'll find something to be a bitch towards him about anyway. Instead Gakupo usually avoids her when he can, and does their shots together well the first time so they don't have to spend more time together than absolutely necessary. So, as well as he acted the role of the lovesick young man during these rehearsals, Gakupo and Luka always go their separate ways as soon as the cameras stop rolling.

A fact that Kaito feels very relieved about.

These feelings are perplexing to Kaito: both his anger at seeing Gakupo and Luka together, and his relief at the sidelong glare Gakupo gives the woman after rehearsals and before departing to his own room. By the time Kaito and Gakupo have their next shot together, Kaito still hasn't reconciled his new, complicated feelings, and he nearly jumps when his thoughts are interrupted by Gakupo's smooth "hello…" in his ear.

"Have you seen the choreography for this next shot?" Gakupo asks, his expression and voice so level that Kaito knows it's a veil for something; some emotion that Kaito can't quite detect.

"I haven't yet," Kaito answers suspiciously.

"Hmm," is the only response Gakupo gives before getting up to leave. "You should come to rehearsals and start getting ready," he adds before heading off.

And the first rehearsals are as far as it takes for Kaito to understand Gakupo's earlier behavior; even though most of the dance moves are synchronized, Kaito is surprised at how sensual the choreography gets when it involves the two of them doing something together. Kaito's blush increasingly deepens as he watches the choreographers demonstrate the dance, knowing that every caress and every grind will have to be repeated between himself in Gakupo over the next few days, preparing for the shot.

The situation doesn't improve when the stylist shows them their outfits. Kaito's outfit consists of literally nothing more than an unbuttoned black jacket, a pair of—also unzipped and unbuttoned—black, fitted jeans, and black sneakers.

Gakupo's outfit isn't much of an improvement, consisting of a pair of black leather pants tucked into knee-high, buckled boots. His halfway opened, black buttoned-down shirt is the only other article of clothing, besides black half gloves and a black leather choker with a cross charm dangling from the front. Half his long, indigo hair is instructed to be pulled back into a partial ponytail, with the rest left free. As if the body-to-body contact wasn't going to be awkward enough already, Kaito can't stop the tingle of anticipation when he sees Gakupo fully dressed in this new outfit. Kaito firmly tries to fight off the creeping anxiety, telling himself that this is his job and he's going to do what he needs to in order to make this a successful shot.

The synchronized dancing goes well, as always—both Kaito and Gakupo picking up on the moves pretty quickly. But Kaito's resolve has all but completely diminished by the day of the first rehearsals where he and Gakupo actually have to touch each other. At one point in the choreography, Gakupo is to hold Kaito by his waist against him while Kaito leans back and Gakupo runs his fingers down Kaito's chest.

When they begin, Kaito is acutely aware of the feeling of Gakupo's hips pressed against his own and his friend's hand on his lower back. In this position, Gakupo is dangerously close. Kaito can feel the stray strands of Gakupo's long hair falling across his own chest and neck as Gakupo leans over him, the taller man's short breath ghosting across Kaito's lips only an inch away, his tealish blue eyes boring into Kaito's far too lustfully for it to be an act. When Kaito feels Gakupo's long, slender fingers begin to trail down between his pecs, he jumps back in shock.

The director cuts the scene and Gakupo frowns at Kaito in bewilderment, as if he had just done something incomprehensible. "Are you okay, Kaito?" Gakupo asks in a quiet voice. Kaito still doesn't have the breath to answer and seeing Gakupo—his hair falling across his slightly flushed cheeks and against the rise and fall of his bare chest—doesn't help his situation. Ultimately, he finds himself running away in a failed attempt to avoid farther embarrassment.

Only a few minutes later Gakupo catches up to Kaito, interrupting his tumultuous thoughts. "Are you feeling any better now, Kaito?" Kaito hears Gakupo's voice, sounding more curious than concerned. "I'm okay," Kaito lies, and when Gakupo sits down next to him, close enough that Kaito can feel his body heat and the slight brush of his leg against his, his heart begins pounding far too quickly once again.

"Will you tell me what's been going on with you, then?" Gakupo asks, his quiet, low voice irresistibly alluring in Kaito's ear.

By this point, Kaito can no longer deny the obvious about his feelings towards Gakupo. Kaito never thought Gakupo could be interested in other men. Certainly, he has long hair and often sports purple nail polish, but there's nothing particularly feminine about his appearance, even with these peculiarities. In fact more commonly (to Kaito's own annoyance) it's Kaito who's seen as the more girly and youthful between the two.

But even recognizing his feelings, Kaito isn't sure how to formulate the words—how to tell Gakupo about the thoughts he's been having about him ever since that accidental kiss. Kaito looks to Gakupo, at first fully intending to give some kind of explanation. But all rationality is lost when Kaito turns to him, only inches away in proximity. And as if for the first time, Kaito truly sees him—his electric blue eyes, his amethyst hair falling like silk threads around his body, his partially unbuttoned shirt exposing the black collar-like choker that accents just the right amount of his cream skin underneath. Some kind of long-suppressed, animalistic instinct comes over him.

The next of Kaito's thoughts are only on Gakupo's lips, his body, and his need to feel them again like he did during rehearsals. This time it's Gakupo's turn to be stunned immobile as Kaito kisses him fully on the lips, one hand snaking around Gakupo's shoulders, fingers tangling in his violet hair; the other, lower, sensually stroking up along Gakupo's thigh and around his waist. In the rapidly-shrinking logical part of Kaito's mind, he has surprised himself by his own aggressiveness, the weeks of pent up sexual frustration releasing themselves as he literally forces his tongue into Gakupo's mouth, the latter currently still too shocked to either kiss back or push Kaito away.

It takes several long seconds before Kaito's lust is sated enough for his rational side to take back over and force himself to stop. Once he's calmed down to the point of thinking clearly, the full effect of what he just did finally hits him like a ton of bricks. And if Gakupo's dazed expression is anything to go by, he looks just as much surprised by Kaito's actions as Kaito himself feels.

Kaito barely manages to pant out a sloppy apology before standing up, fully intent to flee the scene before the aftermath of his momentary insanity catches up to him. But before he manage to get anywhere, Kaito's flight is interrupted as he feels Gakupo grab his arm from behind him. Frozen in place, Kaito allows himself to be turned back around and pulled chest-to-chest against the slightly taller man.

Kaito goes rigid as he feels Gakupo's hands slide up his along his back, intoxicated by the feel of Gakupo's body pressed against his, the smell of his hair, the prurient look in his sapphire eyes. "You surprised me, but there's no need to apologize. You don't have to apologize nor ask for permission," Gakupo purrs. _"You can use me however you want."_

The last part whispered directly into his ear, Kaito feels a tremor run through his whole being. Despite his passionate, domineering kiss just moments before, the younger man suddenly regresses to that intimidated, bashful self that he's grown accustomed to.

"I'm sorry…I—I don't have experience in… _that_ type of thing" Kaito says. Already mentally blocking out the latter 60 seconds of his life and that shameful moment of passion.

"Hmm, no experience…?" Gakupo lifts Kaito's chin up by a purple nail-polished finger, and, in a single move that earns Gakupo Kaito's second shudder of the day, slides his tongue seductively slowly up along Kaito's soft, slightly parted lips. "…I'm willing to change that."


End file.
